


Time for Bed

by 1am



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1am/pseuds/1am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Bed

"Do you ever knock?" I scowled as Sherlock walked into the bathroom.  
Quickly, I tried to wrap a towel around my waist considering all I had on was a pair of red briefs seeing as I was still getting ready for bed.  
"Obviously not. I've already seen it all before so why hide it?"  
He grinned wickedly then yanked off the towel then continued, "I've never seen these before though."  
He reached down and cupped my bum.  
"Sherlock! I'm tired. " I scowled as I could feel my cheeks burning.  
" Although I'd much rather them off, I love these on you." He chuckled then tried to yank them down.  
"Stop it! It's late and I'm not in the mood!" I lied knowing that my body was contradicting what I'm saying.  
My back arched as he started kissing my neck, smirking against my skin.  
"It's not nice to lie, John."  
I let him lead me to bed and he started unbuttoning his shirt and trousers. His cock was strained against his tight, cotton white bee pants as was mine. I ran my hand through his hair stopping only to push his head closer to mine so I could smash my lips to his. His warm breath hit my face when we pulled apart. He rushed to take off our underwear as fast as possible. My breathing quickened when his long slender fingers wrapped around my shaft. I groaned when he slipped two fingers in.  
"John, one mustn't be so eager." He taunted while I could barely mutter a few choice words.  
He then left me on the bed wondering how I could get back at him. Reaching in to the bed side table he brought out a bottle of lube.  
"Sherlock, what are you doing?"  
He dropped the item by me and reached to get his scarf and tied me to the bed.  
"John, this is so you don't touch yourself. Let me do all the work for once, my little soldier."  
I merely nodded and gave a final tug at the scarf in defeat. He grinned when he saw this and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his hand. I flinched when the cold gel touched my cock and Sherlock squeezed it gently.  
"Sherlock!" I moaned.  
"Patience, John. We wouldn't want our fun to be over quickly, now would we?" The bastard smirked as he began slow, long strokes. He slipped a finger in my arse and brushed against my prostate.  
"I won't last much longer if you keep doing that." I said in between moans.  
He smirked and stopped. Sherlock got on our bed and straddled me. He lowered himself onto my throbbing cock. He cried out and moaned when he took in my full length without preparing his arse. Once he was stretched for my cock, he started to rock slowly against my hips making me moan loudly.  
"Shh! You'll wake up Hamish." He said then balled up his underwear and stuffed them in my mouth.  
Before I could cum, he slowly climbed off of me, pulled the slightly damp underwear out of my mouth, and lowered his lips to mine. Without realizing that he had already covered his cock with lube, he positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in. Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around my aching cock and stroked in rhythm with his thrusts.  
"Stop! Do you hear that?" I say as I hear the sound of small steps in the background.  
Before they reached the top, Sherlock had untied me and we had both shoved on our pants, not paying attention to who's we put on, ignoring the uncomfortable strain in our pants.  
"Daddy? Papa?" Hamish's small voice rang out.  
"Come in" I called trying to ignore Sherlock's hand that was sitting too close to my crotch.  
"Can I sleep in here? I was having a nightmare." Hamish spoke clutching a stuffed red dragon to his chest.  
Sherlock jumped off the bed and picked up our little boy.  
"Of course you can, love, but daddy and I forgot to brush our teeth. Stay here and get comfortable while we go do that." Sherlock said and set him on the bed with a kiss on his forehead.  
He pulled me in the bathroom and pushed me to the floor. He only pulled out our cocks from the top of our pants and started grinding them together. I bit onto his shoulder to keep from crying out as I came and Sherlock did the same.  
"I think those are mine," he said amused and pointing at the pants I was wearing.  
I shoved them off and pulled off Sherlock's then pull on mine. We wiped off the ropes of cum off our chest and I gave him a quick kiss.  
"We should go before Hamish comes looking for us. I love you, you idiot." I said with another kiss.  
He smiled softly after the kiss and replied, "I love you too, John. Don't you ever doubt that."  
He reached down and pulled me close to hug then rested his head on my shoulder. I pulled back and walked to bed. I tried to crawl back into bed without waking Hamish, but he woke up and smiled at us.  
"What was your nightmare about, Hamish?" Sherlock asked.  
"Papa and I were pirates and there was a monster that looked like Anderson that made our ship sink. Then I woke up."  
"Do you want me to punch Anderson next time we see him?" Sherlock asked amused.  
"Yes!" Hamish said giggling because Sherlock was tickling him.  
"Go to sleep. Both of you." I said.  
When I looked over, I saw Hamish curled up against Sherlock and Sherlock was stroking his hair. The best sight to see before bed.


End file.
